Stuck in the Real World with You!
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Hi this is the sequel to Welcome to my Nightmare, its been 4 years since our ordeal,me and Robyn have gotten on with our lives.....but what happens when the one that hurt us has nowhere to go? R&R This is now mixed with the Hills have Eyes ENJOY!
1. First Impressions!

Stuck in the Real World with You!

First Impressions

Me: I'm back and I have a special guest star! Jason Voorhees!

Jason walks in, silent as always

Me: Hi Jason

Jason:….

Me: How are you?

Jason……………..

Me: Oh I GIVE UP!

Jason:…………

Me: Matthew, Robyn, GET IN HERE!!!

My friends:……..ya don't have to YELL!

Me: SHUT UP!

Matthew: MAKE ME

Me: MAYBE I WILL!

Matthew: HA!TRY IT

Jason grabs us by our necks

Me: Sorry Matt T^T

Matthew: Sorry K Kat T~T

Robyn: WILL YOU JUST GET ON WITH THIS!!!!

Me: Fine!

Me: Jason do the disclaimer!

Matthew: HEY IDIOT! HE CANT TALK!!!!

Me:……….oops!

Robyn: why cant he talk?

Me: long story

Matthew: GET ON WITH THE STORY!

This takes place 4 years later

After our ordeal…

Everything is back to normal….

Until one day….

Someone reintroduced our fears….

"Come on Robyn!"

I said as I ran to get the train, I was meeting my friend Matthew, I hadn't seen him in 4 years, I had gained

parental access to Robyns adoption papers, the doctors said she was too mentally unstable to be with her

Parents anymore….so I took over it

"Coming mom!"

She yelled

"I told you its Kirsty! I may be your foster mom but I am still your friend! Understand that?"

I told her gently, she was still recovering a little

"You'll love Matt he is good with kids!"

I said remembering all the fun we had as kids

"What….is…he into?….."

She asked shyly

"Umm horror films, football, sports all that"

I told her

"Oh…."

Meanwhile in America

A young teenaged boy was waiting for his friend, who was visiting him

"God! I wish she would hurry up!….same old Kirsty!"

He looked about 16 , had blonde spiked hair and a Celtic top on

"This will get on her nerves….like old times heh!"

He said happily as he was waiting

"Hey! A Freddy glove! She'll love this!"

He said as he went in and bought it

"Hmmmm it feels so real….like the actual one…SHE WILL LOVE IT!"

He went out with it………what he did not notice…….was a claw moving!

Back at the train station

"Well we got a seat!"

I said after 25 minutes of looking for one!

"What about the little girl?"

I looked and saw no child

"What girl Robyn?"

I asked her

"the one with the ropes….skipping….singing"

Oh no not this again

"Robyn…..what happened….there…its over we beat him! Ok he is dead, alright you have to get over this

dream of it!"

I told her sternly

"BUT! IT FEELS SO REAL!

I SEE THE GIRL EVERYTIME I CLOSE MY EYES SHE IS THERE!

HER BLONDE HAIR

HER WHITE DRESS

HER SKIPPING ROPES

THE SONG! IT IS ALL SO REAL!"

She screamed at me, she wasn't helping herself at all

"Robyn! Freddy Kruger is DEAD! WE KILLED HIM!NOW STOP GOING ON ABOUT HIM!HE IS

DEAD AND CANNOT COME BACK!!!YOU GET THAT!"

I did not mean to shout but she was getting annoying!

"Yes…..Kirsty!"

She said

"We are almost there!ok now when you see Matthew don't! act like this! Understand!"

I said in frustration

She nodded

When we arrived I recognized him, he was the exact same…………….except a lot taller and muscular, we

got off and ran over to him

"Matthew! How are you?!"

I said happily

"Same! Wow! Time has not been kind on you!"

He said jokingly, I slapped him, he laughed

"Hey this is Robyn, she is my new foster kid, Robyn this is Matthew"

He smiled at her….however she didn't smile back

"He will come for you…..for me……for us all…..we will be killed…"

I was angry!, I had told her not to say weird things!

"Ok…..hey lets go to my mansion…..my dad lent me the money for it"

He told us as we walked

"Matthew I never thought that you would get this far!….im impressed! You have gotten far!"

I told him happy

"Well you know how it is in da streets!, ya gotta be tough, ya cant get distracted!, or else WHAM ya dead!,

ya dig me!"

He said acting all tough

"Matthew im 20! You are 16!"

I said

"…Ya cant blame me! Im a teen"

He said looking at Robyn, who giggled

"Hey…looks like I gotta crush!"

He said laughing

"Is this your house? Its huge!"

Said Robyn in awe

"Yup you go in and make yourself at home!, you too Kirsty!"

So we went in and sat down…….that's when it happened…everything went wrong all because of an object!

"Oh! Yeah Kirsty….as a gift I got you something!"

He said going into the kitchen

"Wonder what it is….."

Matthew came back and raised the item in the air

"BOO!"

He yelled bringing out the claw

That item…..

That horrible thing…..

The reminder of our fears….

The thing that made us remember that awful man….

Freddy's Claw!

"AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH"

Screamed Robyn

"WHAT! WHAT IS IT?"

Matt yelled

"THE CLAW! THAT'S WHAT!"

I yelled back

"WHAT YOU LOVED FRE-"

I cut him off and dragged him into the kitchen

"Matthew! Now is not a good time to mention _him !"_

I told him

"What is with you!? it's a toy!"

He said angrily

"We had a bad experience with someone!"

I told him sternly

"What! What could a toy do!"

He said

"I WAS STUCK WITH FREDDY FOR A YEAR AND WENT THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN ITS

UNIMAGINABLE!!!!"

I confessed

"Your crazy!!!, Freddy is fake!"

He said

"Il prove it!, il show you the scars!"

I showed him the scars from one of Freddy's 'punishments'

"Woah……..you maybe cut yourself"

He said, not believing me

"Matthew……please…..don't say _his_ name around Robyn"

I pleaded to him

"Fine….!"

He said

"Thank you!"

I said

"You owe me…….BIG!"

He told me

Meanwhile in hell

Three demons swarmed around a man with black hair and crystal blue eyes

"You have failed!"

Screeched the first demon it looked like a cat with blood over it

"No! no its not my fault!"

Pleaded the man

"SILENCE!WORTHLESS MAN!"

Screeched the second demon it looked like a mutant rabbit

"P-please give me another chance!"

Begged the man

"NO!WE GAVE YOU A CHANCE YEARS AGO! YOU FAILED TIME AND TIME AGAIN!"

Screeched the third demon it looked sort of like a child on a dogs body!

"P-Please if you let me go back again I will not get distracted again!"

He said in despair

"Oh! don't panic we have a far more worse fate in mind for you!"

They said in venom

"W-What do you m-mean?"

Asked the man

"Frederick J Kruger! For treason, disuse of your powers we banish you to earth with no powers!"

Said the demons raising there hands

"N-No please anything but that!"

Freddy begged

"You will be banished until you commit one act of serious crime! And we are turning you back to your

human form!"

The demons made an odd light appear

"No!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Freddy screamed as he was pulled into a portal

"This is……..goodbye Frederick J Kruger!"

Said the demons as they vanished from hell

Well this is the end of Stuck in the Real World with You part 1

I hope you keep reading this it was really fun writing it

R&R Bye bye!


	2. House Mates

Stuck in the Real World with You!

House Guest

Robyn woke early that day….

She went down to the living room, and turned on the TV That's So Raven was on, so she got some Coco

pops and sat down……….that's when something odd happened!

The lights in Matthews apartment dimmed, they flickered on and off and an odd portal appeared, Robyn ran

behind the couch afraid, there was a dark shape crouched in the shadows, Robyn never moved too scared to

Move……then she remembered Kirsty and Matthew were still upstairs!

She snuck past the shape who looked unconscious, and proceeded upstairs to where Matthew and Kirsty

Were sleeping

"Kirsty! Matthew!"

Said Robyn

"Mmmm R-Robyn, whats the matter?"

I said still groggy

"YAAAWN!"

Said Matthew

"THERE IS A BURGALAR IN THE HOUSE!!"

Screamed Robyn in hysterics

"What? that's impossible! I had an alarm installed here!"

Said Matthew

"Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination? Dear"

I asked her

"NO! IM NOT MAKING ANYTHING UP! I SWEAR!, COME ON IL SHOW YOU!!"

She insisted

"Fine!….."

I said defeated

"Come on! Il show you!"

So Robyn led us down to the living room

"Here it is!"

She said pointing to the floor

"Where is it Robyn?"

I said trying control my anger

"It-its gone!"

She said, turning round

"Maybe you imagined it!"

Said Matthew

"But…"

Said Robyn

"No! no buts!……well its only 1 o'clock im going back to bed!"

I said Matthew followed and went to his room

"Does no one listen to me?"

Robyn sighed sadly

"Well! I know im not crazy!…..am I?, I definitely saw someone here!"

She said to herself

"I know il sit out for a while maybe being in a new country affects your head"

So she went and headed to the kitchen….that's when she saw the man!

The same man from before

"Hey! Who are you?"

She yelled, causing the man to bump his head

"Damn it!"

He cursed looking up

"You!"

He sneered at the child

"What? WHY ARE YOU IN OUR HOUSE???"

Robyn screamed at the man

"I am Fr-"

She interrupted him

"KIRSTY!!!!!!HE IS BACK HE IS!!!"

Robyn screamed as she ran but Freddy grabbed her

"Shhh! Now don't go waking Kirsty!"

Freddy cooed in her ear, she bit him and ran to the stairs

"KIRSTY FREDDY IS ALIVE!!!HE IS HERE!!KIRSTY!"

Robyn screamed

"Robyn Freddy Kruger is DEAD!!!"

I said coming down

"But he is in the kitchen!"

Robyn said going to the kitchen

"If I don't find Freddy Kruger there then you're grounded with no hypnocil got it!"

I said angrily

"Yes!"

So I went down, I did not see Freddy Kruger but I did see a man

"Oh…..hi who are you?"

I said politely

"I am Fr-Kris…Kris Hyde…yes! Nice to meet you"

Replied Freddy in disguise

"Well im Kirsty, and this is my daughter Robyn, very nice to meet you Kris"

I said nicely

"But!….that's him!"

Robyn said glaring at him

"Im so sorry! She has had a bad experience……she thinks you are Freddy Kruger!"

I said laughing

"Oh! Its ok im used to it….Kirsty you said was your name?"

He replied

"Yes im Kirsty….and oh this is Matthew"

I said pointing to Matthew who had just came down from the room

"Who are you!?"

He asked

"Matthew this is your neighbour Kris Hyde! don't be rude"

I warned him

"Oh…sorry im Matthew, pleased to meet you Kris"

Matthew replied

"Hey do you know if there is a motel or anything around?"

Kris asked me

"No…..but you can stay here if you want-"

I was interrupted by Matthew

"Kirsty! Are you nuts we cant allow a 20 something man into my house….What will my dad say?!?"

Matthew panicked

"Don't worry….hey do you have a loan for…£1000?"

I asked him

"Yeah…..but only….hey weight oh yeah im rich! Sure il hook you up!"

He said

"Oh THANK YOU!MATT THANK YOU!"

I said hugging him

"No problem! Its just down the road ok?"

He replied with a laugh

"Kris ….if you like……you can stay with us…you know until you find a proper house"

I offered him

On the inside Freddy was dancing, this was his chance to prove to those damn demons that he was evil

" Id love to Kirsty…"

He said with a smile which to Robyn seemed evil, bent down to Robyn who told him in a whisper

"You! Hurt my mum again il make sure you are dead!…for real!"

She told him

"Oh….im terrified!, kid you will be gone before she realises it!"

He said patting her head gently, Robyn was not going to let him hurt Kirsty again!

"So……Kris.."

I asked him

"What?"

He said

"Do you have any kids….pets….girlfriends?"

I asked hopefully

"…..Oh…im sorry I do have a girlfriend"

He said

"Oh…..ok"

I said a little upset

We walked in silence to the house it was quite nice a big beige coloured one with a small garden and a pool

out back…really nice

"It seems really nice doesn't it Robs?"

I asked Robyn who was glaring daggers at Kris, who just looked innocently at me

"ROBYN STELLA MENZIES!CUT THAT OUT AT ONCE!"

I screamed dragging her over to a tree

Kris a.k.a Freddy watched the two in humour

"This ought to be a lot of fun!, I can kill them both and be in the real world too…all my children shall see

me rise again!"

He said to himself as he watched the girls come back

"Sorry Kris….Robyn has something to say to you…..don't you Robyn!"

I said nudging Robyn

"Sorry Fr-Kris!"

She said through gritted teeth

"Its ok Robyn….im not mad"

He replied……….although deep down he wished he could strangle her!

"Well Kris il show you to your room ok?"

I said politely

"Yes thank you!"

I smiled and showed him the room

"Um….according to this the man that lived here loved red and green……..it reminds me of…-"

He finished my sentence

"Christmas? Yes I love Christmas!"

He said happily

"Oh….alright im in the next room if you need me and sorry if Robyn disturbs you!"

I apologized

"Oh….its fine"

He said

"Ok….bye"

I said going out

Freddy's P.O.V

Well this turned out better than I thought!

Not only do I get stuck in the real world

But…….

IM FREAKING STUCK WITH THE BRATS THAT KILLED ME!!!!!

THIS CANT POSSIBLY GET BETTER???

CAN IT!?

The three demons came

"Apparently….it got a lot worse!"

I said

"So….Kruger killed anyone yet?"

Said the demons

"No…..not yet…."

I said

"Oh….we see!"

The demons laughed

"NO! IL KILL THEM JUST YOU WAIT!, IL PLAY NICE THEN IL KILL!"

I vowed

"For your sakes………….you better!"

They said as they faded

End P.O.V

So I hope you are enjoying this fic

It is really fun to write

And I know its boring the now…..

but I promise it wont be like that for long

Yes….Freddy will be his bad self soon enough!

Ok R&R

PLEASES!?


	3. Camping Trip Gone Wrong!

Stuck in the Real World with you!

Lost!

It was roughly 2am, Freddy was up before any of them

"Ok….I'm in the real world…with two brats…one adult…one kid….what can I do?"

He began imagining sick fantasies!, one of which involved Robyn being stretched and stabbed at the same time!, another involved Kirsty being strung up like a deer, with her flesh being scraped off, she was yelling in agony, not that she was going to be listened to! Her pathetic cries were cut silent when he gouged out her eyes…..

"Kris? You up?"

His twisted fantasy was interrupted…

"Yes I'm up! Be down in a moment!"

He said putting on a blue shit and black trousers before heading down towards the girls, Kirsty was up bright and early, Robyn was still in bed

"Kris……Robyn and I are going out to the Hills of Eives to do some painting they say there are a lot of wild wolves there, so I went for it"

Freddy was in two states of emotion, Joy and Anger….

Joy because he would be free of the little pests

Anger because the stupid hell demons would not leave him alone!

"Kris? You ok?!"

Kirsty said worried that Kris hadn't answered her

"Sorry I'm a little caught off are you sure that you don't want me with you?"

He asked trying to sound really interested where in reality he wasn't

"Well there's food in the fridge, money in the safe incase of…..well you need it! And the emergency number on the door ok that's all, hey can you get Robyn?"

Freddy headed up to Robyn's room and woke her up with ease, she trudged down the stairs and went with Kirsty to the car, they drove off Freddy was dancing with glee, his fun however was cut short….

Freddy's P.O.V

Well this just fan-fucking-tastic! Not only are they leaving but I'm going to have to follow those freaking bitches! Can my life get any worse for me!?

"Kruegar!"

Crap!

Apparently things have gotten a lot worse for me!…..

The demons had come to their 'Check up' with him

"Kruegar where's the girls? Killed them already!?"

They mocked him

"No……they are away camping!"

I said in anger

"Well…"

Said the demons

"Well what?!"

I demanded. Why cant they leave me alone!

"GET AFTER THEM!"

They screeched at me

"FINE!JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR 3 YEARS!!!!"

I yelled angrily

"NOT UNLESS YOU KILL THEM!!"

They yelled as they disappeared

"I hate my life!"

I said angrily as I got ready to camp

End of P.O.V

With Kirsty and Robyn!

The air was nice and the view was……sandy, In other words they were a little lost!

"Kirsty! Where are we? I don't see any lake resort!"

Robyn complained to me, I was getting annoyed then I saw a small station

"Robyn run over there and see if anyone is working there! Please"

I asked and she ran over, there was an old man in there he looked like a homo!

"H-Hello? We seem to be a little lost…."

At the word 'lost' his head shot up

"Lost eh? well Ol' Jeb here knows a short cut! All you little lady's do is-"

He was interrupted by Robyn

"Oh my god! This is just like this film I saw!"

I smacked my forehead but the old man Jeb seemed interested in it

"And what little lady was the film called?"

He laughed

"I cant remember but all I remember was that this family the Carters got directions from a dude named Jeb then they got freaking killed by mutants!"

Robyn said as I banged my head off of the wall, Jeb looked pale

He thought to himself

'No….could this brat possibly know about _them?'_

"Hello so do we go this way?"

I asked

"Err yeah leave your car here il take good care of it!"

He lied

"Kirsty you go on ahead!il be there in a moment!"

Robyn said as she walked to Jeb

"Don't you ever call me a brat again! Or I will kill you also I do know about the Carters! But I don't know who those people are when I do find them il make sure that my mum is safe! So that no 'goody ' is left for you!"

She spat at him

"And oh yeah I can read minds!"

She skipped off to join her mum

"They are so dead!"

He murmured to himself as he watched the girls go out to the desert hilled valley

"Robyn why did you act that way! It was mean! you could have been a little more polite!"

I said to her angrily

"Kirsty I read his mind…"

I was angry even more now

"What did I tell you?"

I said sternly

"Not to do that to people because they will lock me away! But he said something about 'knowing about _them!_'"

Robyn explained

"Who is them?"

I asked

"I don't really know but if we travel into the Desert we should meet them!"

Robyn declared as she went to her tent and got her binoculars and looked out at the cliffs and peaks of the mountains, I meanwhile went out to walk about and think to myself about why Robyn had quirks and how Kris was getting on at home

Meanwhile with Kris/Freddy

"I hate those bitches sooooo much that I'm going to hate killing them! Now where are they!!!?"

Freddy looked at the map

"Route 666 5,000 MILES AWAY!"

Freddy was furious why did it have to be so long? Its just a desert its not like there is anything there except a coyote or two….what he didn't know is far away from a distant peak in the mountain to cold blue eyes were watching intently……

Ok

That's my 3rd Chapter done!

This is a fun story and I love writing it

You know the deal!

You keep reading it and I keep writing it Ok?

Ps if the story starts to sound familiar you'll find out why later

OK that's it for me

R&R

Please?

Ps I own nothing!

Except characters u don't know!


	4. The man in the Mountains!

Stuck in the Real World with You!

The man in the mountains!

Kris aka Freddy Kruegar had been walking for 5 days now trying to get to route 666 he was tired, hungry and felt like cursing!, he had no car, no food, no drink and he actually missed the girls, they were fun to mess with……but the sooner he gets to The hills of Eives the sooner he could annoy them again

"It shouldn't-WHAT THE HELL?"

He screamed when he saw Kirsty's car wrecked and savaged in the side of the mountain, there was no blood so they were ok, he breathed a sigh of relief after all it was him that is meant to do the killing in the first place! That made his mind up he shot to the nearest gasoline station to see if his 'girls' were there!, he could find no girls only a sleazy looking old man with a greasy T-shirt on saying 'I love money!'. he went over and asked if two girls one white, one tanned had come by here, the man(Jeb) pointed to the desert and off he went to find his girls!

Kirsty meanwhile was still trying to relax, Robyn had wandered off trying to find wildlife!, she went over to a crooked cave-like entrance….sort of mine like

"Hmm I wonder what's in here? There should be wild bats!"

She said as she wandered into the mines

Faraway in a mountains peak…..

"Hmm What that noise?"

Asked a largely built disfigured man to a skinnier, leathery-faced man

"I don't know, sounds ta me like someone in duh mines!, il go check it out!"

Said the man as he went to investigate the mines

"Oi Lizard? Why don't I come too? Might be a bit a fun!"

Said the disfigured man to his son

"Sure Pa, but mind leave the girl to me….I loves me a bit a young ones!"

Lizard laughed to his Pa as they went down the mountain towards the Test village

Robyn was actually just entering it, she saw lots of houses that looked like stone aged ones

"I am so going to do an essay about this!"

She said as she walked ahead she heard two voices, both males and hid behind a house, she peeked round to see a disfigured man and a man who looked like he had leather for skin…..sort of like a…

"Lizard?"

Robyn whispered but he heard it

"Hey did yaw just call ma name pa?"

Lizard asked confused

"Naw you sure yer not hearin things son?"

Jupiter asked confused as well as they headed through the mines to the other side of the desert towards the gasoline station

Robyn held her breath, terrified what will happen if she's found!, will they kill her?, eat her…..do something much worse to her….she certainly wasn't going to stick around to find out, she knew she had to leave she had to get out of this village, she was just at the entrance when she heard a scream….it was Kirsty's scream…….

"No! KIRSTY!!!"

She sped to where she remembered the tent was!

Meanwhile with a terrified Kirsty

Kirsty's P.O.V

Well this is brilliant!

I fall asleep for what 1 hour, I wake up and there are two men in my tent, both look like characters from a horror movie! The large one looked deranged! The other one looked….like a lizard! I stayed still pretending to sleep, I dared not move. I felt one poke me I stayed as still as a corpse! I felt a hand on my leg, I screamed kicked the hand and shot into the Deseret! Like a flee would do when it saw a can of flee-spray!

"WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME!!!!"

I screamed not that they would understand

"She talks weird….must taste good!"

Said Jupiter

That did it I ran at my maximum limit, my legs were aching!, where oh where is Robyn!

End P.O.V

Robyn was actually just arriving back at the tent

"Oh no I'm too late! They got her!"

Robyn said sadly, then she started to frantically run in circles and screamed madly into thin air, just at that time Kris aka Freddy arrived and saw no Kirsty he walked forward and was crashed into by a frantic Robyn, he calmed her down…

"Now Robyn where is Kirsty!?"

Freddy asked the terrified child

"K-Kirsty…M-Mutants…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She said and continued to run like a mad woman

Freddy on the other hand was confused

'what does she mean by Mutants?…Kirsty?'

Then it dawned on him!

"R-Robyn…..what route is this….."

Freddy asked

"R-Route 666 it says on the sign!"

Freddy went over and rubbed the sign…the 6 came off and the route was 66.…this is where those cannibals live!

"Robyn….we have to get Kirsty out of the mines before its too late!"

Freddy said

"F-Freddy…..Where are we exactly….."

Robyn asked scared

"We are right in the middle of a hunting ground….out here… this is hell!"

Freddy said as Robyn sat down and began to cry….

Meanwhile with Kirsty

I woke up in a dark room it stank!, there were dirty rags, blood stained aprons and…..eww body parts!, I was scared! This was worse than anything with Freddy this was reality!….and nature at its cruellest, if you don't hunt you die, if you don't kill you get killed!….this is how nature is……I heard noises and shut my eyes too scared to move!, the voice belonged to…..I think his name was Lizard, the other I heard was Jupiter…..where do these names come from?

"Hey Pa you think this ere little lady is fakin it?"

Lizard laughed

"I don't know? Why don't you strip her!"

My eyes flew open at that!

"Heh! I knew it she had me think she was dead!"

Jupiter laughed, I bit my lip trying to stop from screaming

"Go on scream darlin' aint no one gonna save ya!"

Lizard laughed, I whispered

"Robyn will…."

Lizard looked at me

"Who?"

He asked me, I shut my mouth not spilling!

"You know.. If yer gonna keep giving me shit like that il have to let Pluto in!"

He smirked

"Who…."

I croaked weakly

"Awww she talks! Ma brother he's over there ya know the big one…he looks kinda retarded!"

I craned my head and saw the giant one, I began struggling again

"No use that deres the strongest chain to be made ere in Test Village!"

He stated, I hated to agree with him but he was correct…it was no use I was here until either he killed me….or Robyn came to the rescue….but I stopped struggling and just stayed still…

"Heh! Knew that would happen!, il be back to 'check on' you later!"

Lizard said as he shut the door on me leaving me to cry alone…..

Lizard was coming to the house when he saw one of the children Melody out of the house

"Melody ya know not to leave the house!"

He playfully scolded the child

"I'm sorry paw but I saw somethin out there!"

Melody said looking out at the fields

"Maybe you saw a rabbit or somethin?"

Lizard said

"Mmm maybe pa"

Melody refused to give up, so Lizard scooped up the tot and took her to Big Mamas house, unaware that help was just a stone throw away…..

Robyn looked sadly at the mines…..knowing that tomorrow…..her and Freddy….will have to go down there

"Hold on Kirsty………we're coming…."

Robyn said silently unaware to what Freddy was planning….

Ok that's end of chapter 4 I think?

Only 3 chappys left now!

What is Freddy planning?

Will I survive?

Will Robyn be able to find a more humane way to save both people?

Will Lizard do what he intends to?

Its simple what you have to do!

Click on the little review button and decide what will happen next!

R&R

Please?


	5. Why Me?

Stuck in the Real World With You!

Why me!?

Freddy and Robyn had just got to the mines……

"You ready kid?"

Freddy asked Robyn

"Freddy…..when will you turn normal again?"

Robyn asked him

"When I commit a serious crime! that's what the demons told me anyways!"

He replied

"I think I got an idea!"

She said in an evil way

"What?"

Freddy asked

"We are gonna find some kids for you!"

Robyn said grabbing him and running towards the village

"Why?"

Freddy asked confused

"We are going to get you back to normal, so you can go in slice that dude up and get Kirsty out without bother!"

She said smugly

"Why didn't I think of that?!"

He growled

"Cause sometimes it takes guys a while to think of things!"

She laughed

"Bitch!"

He cursed

"Asshole"

Robyn answered back, Freddy just muttered under his breath as he was pulled along by the 18 year old girl

Meanwhile with Kirsty

Lizard had generously let her have an upgrade….he now put her on a leash like a dog!, all the kids poked her and kicked her in the stomach, she really wished that Robyn would get help!, Lizard led her to her room which was more like a cage than a room it had one window a shitty broken toilet and a mattress that was in mid condition, he undid her leash and threw her on the bed, then he walked out and locked the door, Kirsty started to think about whether she would get out alive or not. Whether she would see Robyn again or Kris…, she wondered why these psychopaths have taken a liking to her, why does she get coveted by all these maniacs?! First Freddy, now this madman what next!?

"When will my nightmare end!?"

I said to myself

The door was unlocked, I braced myself for whatever was going to happen….but a little girl came in she looked semi-normal except for the skin it was leathery like Lizard's! She came close I stayed still as anything if this is Lizards kid I will be dead meat if I hurt his child so I stayed quiet

"You my paws new toy huh?"

She asked I nodded

"Well I feel mighty sorry for ya!"

She said as she looked at me

"W-Why?"

I asked

"COOL! He never tilt me that you can talk!"

She said in awe

"D-Does he know you're here?"

I asked as I sat up a little, my back was killing me!, she looked down sad

"Naw….I stole the key from his belt, I wanted ta see what his toy was now!"

The little mutant mumbled sadly, I had the fleeting feeling to hug her…but I didn't

"Say……w-what is your name?"

I asked her, she smiled

"My name is Ruby, you miss?"

She asked

"I'm Kirsty, now you better go little one…..your pa might get mad!"

I said as I patted her head

"Yer sure nice Miss Kirsty I hope my pa don't break you like the other toys!"

She said disappointed

"Um what do you mean by 'Break me?'"

I asked unsure

"Oh my pa got on topa this woman and started doing all these crazy things to her, then when he was done she was quiet…."

She explained and I felt like vomiting or crying…..a little bit of both

"Well Il be getting off then Miss Kirsty, il keep my pa in a good mood so he don't hurt ye as much ok?"

She hugged me and locked the door again, before she left she whispered…

"Sorry"

And she left…. I was alone again

I fell asleep, I was dreaming that I was back with Robyn and Kris……then Kris turned into Freddy…and gutted Robyn in front of m, then Lizard started stabbing Freddy decapitating his limbs, eating him alive, I could hear his agony as he was eaten alive, then he ate Robyn…..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

I screamed….bad idea! I prayed Lizard never heard but….the door got booted down, there stood a fuming Lizard his leathery face twisted in anger!

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!?"

He screamed at me

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING YELL AT ME DYLAN LIZARD!!"

I yelled back to his utter shock

"I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR MEAN BEHAVIOUR!!TREATING ME LIKE DIRT!CALLING ME TRASH, INSULTING ME WELL NO MORE!!!!YOU HERE NO!MORE!!!!!"

I panted, he came over and slapped me, I kicked him, he bit me….we continued to fight until I was in an awkward position….he was sorta on top of me…..

"Well since ma kids aint here! I might as well have some fun!"

He said as he took off his top

"I aint afraid, ive been taken!"

I said

"Darlin' when yer like me ye don't give a shit if they aren't pure anymore! All you care about is how much cum they produce!so are you ready to cum bitch!?"

He snarled at me

"No! I will never cum for you!"

I spat at him in distaste

"You want ta bet on that? Ive done over 18 women never once failing to give em the pleasure that they wanted, their flesh was the best id tasted in a long time…wonder about you?…maybe il keep you as a sex slave?"

He gambled on as he unzipped his trousers and pulled down his pants

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LARGE AMOUNT OF SEX HERE AND A LITTLE BIT OF GORE!!!!

Lizard was now completely stripped!

I on the other hand was not doing anything

"Well….what ye waiting on?"

He asked

"I told you I am not, in a million years going to have sex with you!"

I growled he took out his hatchet and hacked my leg off

"AHHHHH!!!"

I screamed in agony blood spurted everywhere on the walls!

"Now darlin'if ya don't start giving me yer all I'm afraid il paint the walls with yer blood! So what will it be give in to me? Or risk your chance against my hatchet? The choice is all yours!"

I was sobbing now

"Why…..Why me?"

Ok that's the end of the chapter real tention adding up now

Give your insight in on what should happen

Should I give in?

Or should I take my chance against his hatchet?

The choice is all yours!!!

R&R

PLEASE!!!

OK THANKS A LOT

SEE YA NEXT TIME!!!


	6. The Hunt Begins!

Stuck in the Real world with You!

A leopard never changes its spots!

Lizard was naked

"Well what ye waiting for?!"

Lizard asked angrily for the 4th time

"I fucking told you! No way in hell am I going to get laid with you!"

Lizard hacked of my other foot, blood painted the walls

"You bastard!"

I screamed at him

"Sticks 'N' Stones love"

He cackled

"When I regain my mobility, I am so kicking your ass!"

I growled at him

"The answer is easy!, give in and your pain will stop!"

He said almost sympathetic

"What!? And be freaking killed! No way!!"

I said

"I wont kill you immediately……"

He said, I gave him a sceptic look

"I've been done by another killer who said what you said……I ENDED UP IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL!!"

I screamed at him

"Who is this other killer?"

He said sitting down

"Freddy Kruegar"

I said, Lizards face turned to stone

"….."

Is all he said

"Lizard…you-"

He punched me square in the jaw!, the he got on top of me and started to pull at my top

"YOU PERV!"

I screamed, he crushed his disgusting lips onto mine, I wanted to puke! This was 1million times worse that what Freddy did!

"Enough pleasure yet darlin'?"

He said seductively

"HELL NO!!"

I screamed and struggled more, he stuck two dirty fingers up my crotch and pumped them several times

"How about now?"

He said as he licked my cheek, I almost vomited

"NO!"

He slapped me

"WHY! WHY THE HELL ARENT YOU FALLING FOR MY CHARMS?"

He growled into my face

"I . Do . Not . Love . You!"

I said in clear words, he seemed thoroughly hurt by my rejection…He had it coming!

"Fine darlin'…….I can take a hint….."

He said in a monotone voice

"Lizard…I…."

He gave me a deadpan stare and I shut up…

"Never mind…."

I mumbled

"Il give you till 3:00 ok? Then I will come and force you to cum! Got it darlin'?"

He said in total seriousness, he was actually going to rape me at 3!?

"Y-Yes…."

I whimpered

"Good girl!"

He said as he walked past me

Kirsty's P.O.V

Well this is just sooo brilliant!, I not only have 3 hours to escape! But I will get freaking raped too! This is the worst nightmare I have ever had I hope this is a dream! Cause if its not I'm going to scream!

Why is it always freaking me to get, kidnapped, raped, and kissed by all these maniacal killers!!!?it's a democracy! Cant they once go for another chick!!!instead of me!?….Robyn's probably terrified out her wits by now…I really wish Kris was here….

End P.O.V

Meanwhile with Robyn and Kris aka Freddy

Freddy was dying, literally dying, he had no children!, Robyn was looking and found 3 kids!

Melody

Mars

And

Ruby!

They were all fast asleep in their rooms, Freddy snuck in

"So all I have to is kill them all?"

He asked

"Yep"

Robyn replied

"I DON'T HAVE A WEAPON!"

He yelled

"Yes you do…use your hands you mongoose!!"

She reminded him

"Oh yeah!"

He said as he went over to the blonde haired girl and placed his hands around her neck he gripped it really hard, hard enough for her to wake up and gasp for air, she was kicking and wheezing….but to no avail, she took one last sob…and died…then a light appeared it was a red light…a demon appeared

"Well done Kruegar you can enter dreams and manipulate them now…"

Said the demon as it zoomed into him!

"Freddy?"

Robyn asked

"What?"

He replied

"Lets see you in action!"

She chirped happily

"You got it kid!"

He said as he went to the child, Robyn pinned his arms gently as Freddy readied himself, he zoomed into the dream it was a dream about snakes, Freddy laughed to himself

"This will be fun!"

He said as he instructed the snake to got to the toddler and constrict him, the toddler cried out in pain at the feeling, Freddy went over and used his hands to strangle him, slap him and punch him….after that he died from lack of air and Freddy zoomed out, a blue light appeared this time and another demon appeared!

"Frederick J Kruegar you may have your immortality back!"

And into his chest the demon went!

"Freddy before you kill the last kid…..maybe you should take this anger out on the person holding Kirsty?"

She said

"Yeah maybe…."

He said before slapping Robyn

"OR Maybe I give you both to the Cannibals!"

Freddy laughed

"I knew it! You would never change!"

Robyn said

"Your point?"

Freddy asked

"Kruegar your just like a leopard! You will never change your spots!"

She said in anger

This actually seemed to make him think ' do I really want to kill them?……is this really worth doing?'

"Hey Freddy you ok?"

Robyn asked worried

"Yes….thanks….LETS SAVE KIRSTY!"

Freddy proclaimed and the two of them raced off towards the mountains peak! Ready for the final showdown with Lizard….this was it whoever wins takes all! Takes the girls and he will be dead! Not to mention there will be hordes of other cannibalistic beings there! Good thing he is immortal!

"Kirsty hold on we're coming!"

Robyn said silently

Meanwhile with Kirsty….

She had managed to get ou of the house it was 2:48 Lizard said 3:00 then he would force her to have sex with him! She had to run had to escape…..had to find her child! Robyn may have already been killed!, but she had to think positively, Robyn will be alive and well when she is found!……..at least she prayed she would be!

"Oh my god I see the tent!"

She ran over to the little khaki coloured tent but…….no Robyn……

"Where are they…. Hmm its 2:54 now Lizard will be coming soon so I better run!"

She said as she dashed away from the tent and ran back into the Desert! And ran like her life dpended on it…and in a way…..it did

She was half-way into the scorching desert when she heard it..

"AYYYAHIIOOOO!"

The distorted voice screeched….

She knew it…..

That was him….

Lizard….

He was not kidding when he said only until 3:00.….

Her time was up!….

The hunt…

Has begun….

Ok that's it for this one I upped it a bit and now Freddy isn't so bad…..

Or is he?

That decision is yours!

You know what to do!

Just click on the button to decide!

I'm sad to say but in 4 more chapters this will come to a climax L

So enjoy the fic

And il write more for you!

Remember the more you review

The more that I write!

Got it?

Ok

SEE YA REAL SOON!


	7. Kidnapped!

**Stuck in the Real World with You!**

**Race against Time! Robyn is Captured!**

**Lizard took a breath…..**

**This was it…..**

**His trophy would be won today….**

**Today he would…**

**Bag his 19th**** victim!**

**He could almost hear the screams of terror!**

"**Well…I best be gettin' off!"**

**He said**

"**Were ye off to in such a hurry?"**

**Asked Jupiter confused**

"**I….err need to……..pee?"**

**He lied praying his dad would fall for it!**

"**Well don't whiz at me go!"**

**He said going away**

"**Thank the guardian!"**

**He sighed, he didn't want his pa knowing about this little escape, he'd never let Lizard live it down!**

" **Well off to find this 'bad egg' "**

**He laughed to him self as he ran over to the tent she was found in, he didn't see her but her smell was here, 'she cant be far now…' he thought to himself as he walked the dusty path to Jeb's gasoline shop, Jeb was asleep, so he tinged the bell, Jeb woke with a start**

"**Wh-What you doing here?"**

**Jeb stuttered to the man**

"**I need to catch me some raw baggage got any tranqs strong enough for 3 hours?"**

**He asked Jeb**

"**Sure do! What's your prey?"**

**Jeb asked**

"**A girl! She escaped from me and hobbled away!"**

**Lizard explained casually**

"**Girl huh? Bout 5ft 14inches?"**

**He said describing Kirsty**

"**How'd ye know?!?"**

**He asked astonished**

"**She came here not too long trying to find her kid"**

**Jeb said not bothered**

"**Kid? Huh? Sounds like I got some bait for my trap!"**

**Lizard said formulating a devious scheme in his twisted mind!**

"**Hey Jeb?, you've not seen Goggle by any chance hav yer?"**

**He asked hoping yes would be the answer**

"**Hmm….I saw him dragging a dead deer, looked like he skinned the poor thing with a rock, that boy needs to hunt easier critters! Like birds or skunks!, yer know things that aren't endangered!"**

**Jeb gambled on, to be honest Lizard wasn't listening after, Goggle, was mentioned …..**

"**So where was he going?"**

**Lizard asked him**

"**Said he was going up to where the sun touched the sky"**

**Jeb said**

"**Ah! The skinning cave! Ok see yer later Jeb keep an eye out fir that lass and lady ok?"**

**And off he went to see his brother**

**Meanwhile with Kirsty**

**She had managed to hobble to a gigantic rock with blood on it!**

"**Where am I?"**

**She wondered as she hobbled behind a rock, she peeked out to see two men one large and looking retarded the other skinning a deer very poorly, he was getting skin everywhere!**

"**Pluto what are you doing here?"**

**Asked Goggle**

"**I…Pretty…Sky…Bwotha!!!"**

**He said slurring his words**

"**What the hell was that meant to mean?!"**

"**Daaaaah"**

**Said Pluto being retarded**

"**Why are we related??"**

"**Muumuus a BOIN DO!!"**

**He screamed**

"**What?!?!?"**

**Goggle said confused**

"**MEOW!"**

**He said his disfigured face grinning**

"**Just go get me rocks…please!"**

**Goggle said rubbing his temples**

"**OHHHH KKKKK"**

**He yelled almost causing the cave to collapse!**

"**I so need a life!"**

**Goggle said in shame**

**Pluto unfortunately went over to where Kirsty was! And lifted the boulder, Kirsty scurried away quickly to the pain of her leg, it hurt like hell!**

"**BWOTHA THERE A GWIRL!OWER THERE!"**

**The giant bellowed to Goggle**

"**Well don't just stand there….GO GIT HER!"**

**He said to the giant deformed man, who ran after the girl, who was barely hobbling away**

**Kirsty's P.O.V**

**OH shit! Just my freaking luck! I get away and I run into more of them! This cant possibly in anyway can it?**

**There was a huge slam from behind, my leg was suddenly numb…..and I knew why…..the retarded man had just slammed the boulder right onto my bad leg! As if it didn't hurt like hell enough! What could possibly go wrong next!!!?**

**End P.O.V**

**With Robyn and Freddy!**

"**GET YOUR FREAKING HANDS OFF OF ME!!!"**

**Robyn yelled frantically as a tall thin leathery-faced man ambushed and made a dash with her**

"**FREDDY! HELP ME!!!"**

**Freddy ran trying to catch him**

"**IM TRYING!"**

**He yelled as he tripped and watched as Robyn was dragged away…….**

"**OH…….SHIT!"**

**He growled**

"**Just fucking fantastic! Now both my girls- WAIT MY GIRLS??? As if I give two fucks about them!!"**

_**A but you do…**_

**The annoying voice rang again**

"**Not you again!"**

_**Face it Kruegar…..you love those girls and you know it!**_

**He hated to agree……but he did love them….Kirsty anyways, Robyn could go to hell for all he cared!**

"**What do I do?"**

**He asked**

_**You know…….**_

_**The voice trailed off**_

"_**Yes….."**_

_**He said**_

"_**I MUST SAVE MY GIRLS!"**_

_**And off Freddy ran to save his girls and get back his powers**_

_**Ok this is it for this Chapter**_

_**Its real late and I'm logging off**_

_**You know the drill**_

_**You review **_

_**I write**_

_**Click the button to decide our fates!**_

_**SEE YA REAL SOON!**_


	8. Tables are turned!

Stuck in the Real World with You!

Turning the tables on Lizard!

Lizard dragged Robyn back to his house

"Ok little lade why don't you tell Lizard where yer momma is?"

He asked kindly

"I don't know….and if I did I wouldn't tell you!"

She replied smugly, Lizard growled

"Kid, we can do this easily!, or we can do it the hard way!, its your choice, just tell me where your momma is!"

Lizard said holding his hatchet up

"P-Please honestly I have no idea! We got separated, someone took her away while I was out!"

Robyn whimpered, this made Lizard think, the woman that he and Jupiter had kidnapped could she have been……this girls mother!?!? They are not even the same!!!is she adopted?

"What is your momma called?"

He asked

"She told me never to tell because you cant trust anyone except yourself!!"

She said matter-of-factly

"Smart woman!"

He laughed

"But im not gonna tell!!"

She said again to his anger

"Well so be it il have her soon enough if this is the same person I think it is!"

He said as he stormed out

"SHIT WHY ME!!?!"

Robyn screamed as she struggled

Meanwhile with Freddy

"Save my girls, yeah right! How do I even know where they are?!? There are no freaking traces!!!"

He cussed to the air

"Its not like a clue will fall from the sky!!"

PLONK!

Something landed on his head

"YOUCH! What the hell??"

He yelled looking it was….one of Kirsty's shoes

"Please just keep giving me clues like this!"

He prayed as he continued to walk when all of a sudden he was ambushed by three men one big, one tall and the other middle sized all mutants

"Well if it isn't Freddy Kruegar!whats the matter Kruegar? Ran outta kids at that street of yers?"

Jupiter laughed

"No Jupiter I just came walking here and you ambushed me!"

He said casually, Lizard stepped up

"Don't pull that shit wit us Kruegar! Now tell us why have ye come to OUR domain!?"

Lizard yelled

"Ye best be teaching that boy of yers to mind his place Jupiter!"

Freddy said

"HA! Your one to talk about mindin' his place Kruegar!"

Jupiter laughed again

"Well if ye must know im looking fir two girls!"

At that point Lizard listened fully to what the man was saying

"One is 20 and has brownish blonde hair, the other is a teen about 18 tanned with black hair! Ye seen em?"

Freddy asked, they knew damn well who they were! He saw Lizard take Robyn

"…..Nope haven't saw em!"

Lizard lied and got punched square in the jaw!

"Don't you damn le you piece a shit! I saw you take that girl away from me! Now what have you done with them!"

Jupiter and Pluto were confused now

"I haven't done nothing with em! I swear"

He lied and received a punch in the gut!

"Lizard! You freaking lie again and il make sure you suffer more than those girls! Now I want the truth! And I want it now! Where. Are. My. Girls!"

Freddy seethed he was mad!

"O-Ok il tell I took Robyn to ma house…she is chained there to the bed!"

He said in honesty

"Good! Now what about Kirsty!"

Freddy was now worried! If this dirt bag hurt her he would be dead!

"Err her yes well….."

Lizard told him everything except what happened when Kirsty and him were alone!

"So…..she is alive….but hurt….."

He thought then kicked him in the balls

"FOR HURTING SUCH AN INNOCENT PERSON YOU DON'T DESERVE BALLS!"

He exploded at him, punching and kicking anything in his way, Jupiter couldn't believe his own son lied straight up to him!, Pluto wasn't paying attention really, Freddy slapped Lizard hard across the face and took deep breaths

"Anything else? You wanna tell me before I kill you!!!?

Freddy snapped

"W-Well err…..I slightly raped her…."

That did it a strange light emitted from his body, it startled Jupiter so much he dropped the thing Robyn had…a glove…..Freddy's glove! A green light emitted from the glove and reacted with the red and blue lights, they swirled all around Freddy before zooming inside him and restoring his horrific features to him…..the old Freddy was back at last!

"Freddy Kruegar the heavens have not been kind to you!"

Jupiter pitied him

"Heaven? Heaven didn't want me! Hell was too afraid of me! I am the essence of fear itself!"

Everyone was scared now

"Now tell me Lizard!"

He spat at Lizard

"Where. Are . My . GIRLS!!?!"

He yelled

"I-Il tell Kirsty is put in the Desert somewhere, Robyn is at ma house im telling the truth this time!"

He was saying this honestly

"Ok…il let ye live but you lay a hand on MY girls again and you WILL be sorry you got that Lizard!"

Lizard nodded

Freddy walked off, just as he did this Lizard took a mad dash……

And was killed on impact…..

Freddy stabbed him before he could do anything…….

After that he walked on to find his girls…..

Leaving Jupiter and Pluto….

To mourn over Lizard…..

Well that's it for another chapter!

I hope you are enjoying it

This was hard to do this chapter!

But I did it

You know the drill

You review

I write

Press that little button to decide what happens next!

Its late so im logging off

R&R

SEE YA SOON!


	9. A Death in the Group!

Stuck in the Real World with You!

Freddy to the Rescue!

Freddy was back to being himself….

He had missed his old features, like his sweater, his burned skin and his glove, but he didn't have time for that!, he had to get to his girls!, he decide that Kirsty would be a little freaked out to see him so……he went for Robyn first! He ran to an old looking stone house and heard screams from inside it…….girls screams!

"Robyn? That you?!"

Freddy called out to her

"FREDDY! YOU CAME!"

Robyn yelled in happiness

"Yes now come on, stand back and il kick down the door"

He asked her, she obliged!

3

2

1

BOOT!

Down came the door, Robyn ran and hugged Freddy…strange

"Oh come on you didn't miss me that much now?!"

Freddy laughed

"IM SO GLAD YOUR BACK…NOW I CAN DO THIS!"

She said whacking him on the head

"YOOUCH!

He screamed

"What the hell was that for?!?"

Freddy asked

"FOR ALL THE THINGS YOU DID TO US IN THE FUCKING PAST!"

Robyn screamed

"I SAVE YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!?"

Freddy said pretending to be hurt

"You were also trying to kill us up to a certain point!"

She pointed out

"Yeah….but I stopped after awhile didn't I?"

He defended himself

"YOU RAPED KIRSTY!, TORTURED US AND NEARLY KILLED HER!"

Robyn screamed

"I felt terrible….truly I did it was mean of me and I should never have done it in the first place!"

He said honestly, he was mad at himself for doing that it was mean of him, well he is a killer and maniac but that didn't mean he couldn't feel love right?

"Now we could stand and fight until the day the cows come home!….or we can go and find Kirsty! And get home!"

Freddy laughed as they ran to wherever Kirsty was

Meanwhile with Kirsty

She was exhausted 4 hours she'd been on the run 4 HOURS!, she was actually close to giving up and quitting. But she had to run, for some reason she felt a strange force pulling her to the eastern part of the desert! She ran and ran until she reached the river………that's when she saw him…..Matthew….he'd been caught and killed, his body was mutilated pieces of his arm and legs were missing, his mouth was open in pain, the sight of it all made Kirsty cringe….that was her friend….she'd known him since he was a child…and now…………….he was gone….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She bellowed, Freddy and Robyn heard this and shot to where it came from

Kirsty began to walk in a daze…she felt empty inside because 3 things

1. Her daughter was missing and probably scared

2. She has just found the body of her best friend mutilated!

3. She feels like committing suicide!

"Maybe I should……its not worth the pain to keep living…."

Kirsty sighed sadly

"Il go to a cliff and jump….."

She said as she headed towards Blood Mountain, as place where people go in….and don't come out…….alive

"Il miss Robyn, Kris, Freddy and everyone but…..Matthew is dead, I've saw too much for one woman to handle an its killing me inside"

She said

Freddy and Robyn were almost where she was

She walked to the edge of Blood Mountain and took one more look back

"This…..is it……"

She said

Freddy and Robyn arrived and ran up to her

"KIRSTY!!!!!!!!"

Robyn screamed

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Freddy yelled

"Goodbye"

She said as she pushed herself off the cliff….

She waited to feel deaths embrace as she fell….but oddly enough….it never came

"Freddy is she…is….she……dead?"

Robyn wept

Freddy was checking Kirsty's pulse rate…..it was low……critically low….

"Robyn she is alive but……she is weak"

Freddy sighed sadly

"What will we do?"

Robyn asked

"I don't know……"

He said

They both looked sadly at Kirsty, if she was conscious she'd have an answer………..

I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE SHORT BUT THIS IS JUST BEFORE SCHOOL SO

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!

R&R

PLEASE BYE!


	10. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Stuck in the Real World with You!

Ultimate Sacrifice

Freddy and Robyn stared at Kirsty

Freddy spoke up

"I know.......one way to save her.......but its risky"

Robyn looked at him

"What?WHAT!?"

She yelled

"Since she is asleep.....I can go in her mind and, wake her up..."

He said unsurely

"Why so, nervous?"

She asked

"The thing is, if I mess up, I could, either get locked in her mind or, become her...."

He explained, Robyn stared at Kirsty

"Do it........just be careful"

She sighed,Freddy nodded as he shut his eyes and imagined himself in Kirsty's mind, he zoomed in and looked around, it was a dark grey abyss, odd, she was always happy....

"Something is wrong...."

Freddy assumed, he heard noises coming from the north

"Kirsty?"

He called, he could have bet he heard a gasp, but he wasn't sure

_No, no more please, I can't run, just let me be..._

Freddy halted, he got a bad vibe

_It hurts, my leg, I can't do it, please...._

Freddy gripped his mind, were these her thought? Who did she mean, it wasn't hi was it?!?

"I hope not..."

He mumbled to himself as he walked he tripped over something, a boy, he turned him over and almost vomited, chunks were missing from him and his left arm was gone, maggots crawled over him, he knew his face.

"Matthew......."

he said sadly, maybe this is why she almost died.....

"I....have to find her fast."

He said as he began to call out her name

"God dammit, where is she!?!"

Freddy growled, that's when he heard it, crying.

"Kirsty?"

he called out, there was a louder gasp

"W-Who is there?"

A small voice called out

"Come and see"

Freddy replied

"N-No _he _might be there"

She said

"Who?"

Freddy asked

"L-Lizard"

Kirsty said as she hugged her body

"Lizard? What did he do?"

Freddy asked

"He broke me down, killed my best friend and turned me into a dog"

She said bitterly

"Well....I won't don't you know me?"

He asked

"Its too dark, I have no light, not since my best friend died..."

Kirsty said

"Well what about Robyn?"

The dim room got lighter, that gave Freddy an idea

"R-Robyn? Who was she again?"

Kirsty asked

"She was your foster-child"

The room was getting lighter

"Yes....my child...."

Kirsty said

"And do you know me?"

He asked the room was almost fully lit, he showed his claw

"Freddy....Krueger?"

There was a blinding light and the whole room shone an illuminative white, Robyn who was watching from outside gasped and fell back as Kirsty's body shone white, lifting it into the sky.

"K-Kirsty?"

Robyn called, her eyes were blinded by the light so she had to cover them, when she looked Kirsty was floating down, and Freddy was lying beside her, she smiled and ran over, she sat at Kirsty's heel and watched as her eyes slowly opened, Robyn let her tears flood the ground as she hugged her mother.

"Kirsty, oh, I was so afraid, I thought I lost you!"

Robyn sobbed into Kirsty's shirt

"It was all because of Freddy..."

She smiled at him, he was still, he never moved.

"Thank you....Freddy"

Robyn said as she hugged him.....he was cold

"F-Freddy?!No!"

Robyn screamed as she shook him violently, his head lulled and his hand was limp.

"No, he...he cant...."

Robyn cried

"Freddy....."

Kirsty said as a tear rolled down her face

"Robyn.....we need to get home..."

Kirsty said

"But, we...we can't leave him here...."

Robyn sobbed

"Freddy would want us to go home....safe"

I said as I dragged her away from the dead body.

"No...no...."

Robyn mumbled as her grip weakened and she walked away from her dead saviour.

We arrived home, but....it felt....empty, Robyn never spoke any more, she never ate or slept, I knew how she felt, but one morning she spoke of what Freddy told her.

"Freddy said that he could save you.....but I think he knew the result....still he did it anyway.....I judged him too early........in the end.....he was a good person.."

Robyn said as she cried

That night I looked into the sky, I fell asleep at the window

Odd.....

to this day....

I could have sworn that I saw......

"I'll be ok"

etched out in the stars....

but then again....

Nothing is always what it appeared....

I closed my eyes that night, and what I heard I won't ever forget

"Freddy's watching you...."

The voice we loved called out, but when I looked, nothing was there....

Well that's this story finished

He tortured us

beat us

humiliated us

but....

In the end he saved us

R&R

Please?

Thanks

~K-Chan~

Over and out


	11. Chapter Summary

Stuck in the Real World with You!

Last Chapter Recap

This isn't officially a chapter, more of a recap

In the last chapter, Freddy sacrificed himself, but that's not how he died, the light never killed him,

he gave all of his energy to Kirsty, who resisted it but he pinned her down and forced it into her, he

told her that he'd rather die like this than get killed inhumanely, he told her this was the only way

for them both to be at peace, for him, her and for Robyn, Kirsty shut her eyes and agreed sadly to

what he said. After that the whole room had glowed white and she emerged but Freddy didn't.

At the end Kirsty heard Freddy but, that is up to you.

So decide

Should it be that Freddy is alive somwhere

OR

Freddy is haunting the girls

its all up to you!


End file.
